


Pequeño Petey

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Underage Kissing(?), little!peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: Wade nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca, y por culpa de eso, su querido Peter asumirá las consecuencias.
(No es tan horrible como suena)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito en un día, como regalo de cumpleaños para uno de mis seguidores en Tumblr. Espero les guste :D

Spiderman saltó sobre un auto volcado y pateó con fuerza la espalda de la pequeña bruja que en esos momentos lanzaba una especie de rayo purpura contra Iron Man. La pobre cayó de cara sobre el duro pavimento y soltó el cetro que le confería la mayor parte de sus poderes, haciendo que rodara hasta los pies de Deadpool.

-Oww, la enana perdió su bastón, ya no va a poder bajar la caja del cereal- se burló el ex-mercenario, levantando el centro y haciéndolo girar con una sola mano.

<Pobrecilla, tan cerca del suelo y tan lejos de la repisa~>

[Cuidado, no vayamos a pisarla accidentalmente]

-No deberías burlarte de su estatura- Spiderman cayó con gracia a su lado, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza- no todos tenemos la suerte de medir más de 1.80

-Bueno, en algunas personas eso se ve adorable, pero en ella~- apuntó con el dedo indice a la bruja, que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo- es realmente gracioso, digo, una bruja malvada que mide un metro y medio, pffft, eso no asusta a nadie.

<¡Mira como temblamos ante un ratón!>

[No olviden que las personas pequeñas siempre están llenas de poder… Ejemplo, nuestro Spidey]

<¡Meh, esa pequeña gusana no puede hacer ya nada!>

-¡T-Tu! ¡Remedo de humano!- la bruja le miró con odio- ¡Soy la más temible hechicera del mundo! ¡Mi nombre hace temblar a los mortales!

-Y justo ahora has sido detenida por el asfalto- Deadpool le enseñó el dedo medio, aun jugando con el cetro- pequeña mocosa estúpida~

-¡Deadpool!

-¡Lamentaras haberme insultado, insensato!- los ojos de la bruja se encendieron como carbones y empezó a levitar- ¡Se lo que te da tus poderes, y acabar con ello me aseguraré!- extendió los brazos y pronto el aire se volvió frío y pesado- ¡Una bestia como tu jamás escapará de mi ira; pasado, presente o futuro, mi maldición te seguirá!

-Mira como tiemblo, enana~

Spiderman sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y lanzó un par de telarañas para contener a la bruja, quién solo atinó a gritar sorprendida por el repentino ataque. El ambiente volvió a la normalidad, mientras la pequeña luchaba por zafarse de las estorbosas telarañas. Iron Man aterrizó a un par de metros de ellos, avisando al resto que la bruja ya había sido contenida.

-¡No he terminado con ustedes!

-Pero nosotros contigo sí, pequeña renacuaja~- el mayor dejó de girar el cetro y lo apuntó contra la bruja- sin manos y sin cetro no puedes hacer más que removerte como un pequeño y diminuto ajolote~

-Deadpool, es suficiente, no creo…- la voz de Iron Man fue interrumpida por los gritos de la hechicera

-¡insultantaj ulo, insultoj por via infano, nun vi estos! Reen dekdu jaroj en la pasinteco fariĝos! Kaj simple preni la senmalicon de anĝelo rompante Mian sorĉon! Kaj ĉiuj scias ke Deadpool neniam faros! Ĝui estanta stulta “ brat ”!

El cetro en las manos de Deadpool brilló de un tono púrpura, al igual que los ojos de la bruja y de repente, una oscura y espesa nube envolvió tanto al ex-mercenario como a Spiderman, quien, demasiado tarde, trató de quitarle el cetro al otro. La hechicera parpadeó varias veces, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad y se desmayara, al haber agotado toda su magia en ese solo hechizo.

-¡Spiderman!- Iron Man trató de ver a través de la nube que empezaba a disiparse, preocupado por el menor.

-Coff… Cofff… estúpida renacuaja del mal- Deadpool intentó dispersar el humo con las manos, sin notar que el cetro había desaparecido- ¿Se cree que soy Superman? ¡Yo no soy débil contra la magia!

-¡Eres un tonto, Wade! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre antagonizar a una bruja?!- la voz de un pequeño niño le reclamó entre tosidos- ¡Pudo habernos lastima…!

-¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu voz?!- ambos héroes retrocedieron al mismo tiempo, la nube sobre ellos desapareciendo en un santiamén, como si hubiera esperado por ese momento.

-¡¿S-spidey?!- el ex-mercenario no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y ni siquiera sus cajas parecían encontrar una explicación a semejante… alucinación. ¡Sí, eso era! ¡La estúpida bruja le había causado una alucinación! Solo eso explicaba lo que tenía frente a él.

-¿Por qué eres más alto?

Un pequeño niño con el traje de Spiderman, o más bien, la parte superior del traje de Spiderman, le miraba confundido, mientras a lo lejos le pareció escuchar gritar a Iron Man algo en el comunicador. El chiquillo levantó los brazos y hasta ese momento pareció notar la enorme ropa que traía puesta. Con un gritito, se llevó las manos al rostro y jaló la máscara, que le quedaba bastante grande, gritando de nuevo

-¿Por qué sueno así? ¿Me encogí?

-Baby boy…

-¡Wade! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

________________________________

Bruce anotó varias cosas en su tablet y encaró al pequeño Peter que se encontraba sentado sobre una camilla. Aún traía puesta la parte de arriba de su traje, la cual le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas y cubría sus manitas de una forma extremadamente adorable. Sus usuales ojos grandes le hacían ver aún más inocente y pequeño, provocando un sentimiento de protección en el buen doctor.

-Parece que físicamente todo está… bien, si no tomamos en cuenta que tu cuerpo es el de un niño de ocho años- el pelinegro dejó la tablet sobre la camilla, a un lado del pequeño y se sentó frente a él- veamos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo haberle dicho a Wade que no se burlara de la bruja- el castañito se cruzó de brazos y miró con molestia al ex-mercenario que estaba sentado junto a la puerta, jugando con la máscara de su novio.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!- la voz del mayor sonaba menos grave, llamando la atención de Bruce.

-Wilson, ¿tú como te sientes?

-Pues… me siento bien… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Lo primordial es curar a mi baby boy!

<Ahora sí que es nuestro baby boy>

[Owwwwwww, míralo, ¡es tan pequeño y apapachable!]

-Wade, deja que Bruce te revise

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Wade Winston Wilson- el ceño del pequeño se marcó más, demostrando que su paciencia se estaba terminando

-Ok… ok…

<Aww, es tan lindo cuando se enoja>

[Mira ese pucherito~]

-Podrías quitarte la máscara- el pelinegro tomó una pequeña lámpara y acercó su silla a la del ex-mercenario.

-Preferiría que no…

-Wade…

-¡Pero por usted, con mucho gusto Doc!

Un tanto titubeante, se quitó la máscara y se pasó la mano por el rostro, petrificándose al sentir… ¿cejas? Subió un poco más su mano y se encontró con que también tenía cabello, sedoso y alborotado. ¿Qué rayos? Sin esperar la reacción de los otros dos, se levantó de un salto y fue al baño, mirando boquiabierto su reflejo en el sencillo espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos.

-¡Por la santa vaca que parió a Cthullu!

[Somos…]

<… normales>

____________________________________

-A ver si entendí…- Tony suspiró frustrado por enésima vez, realmente harto de la vida- el hechizo de la bruja esa no solo afectó a Peter, ¿si no también al idiota de Wilson?

-¡Hey!

[Eres bastante idiota, por ponerlo de una forma sutil]

<¡Hey!>

-Así es, y ahora ambos se ven doce años más jóvenes.

-¿Doce?- el billonario arqueó una ceja y miró a Peter, quien se encontraba rodeado por el resto del equipo, cada uno encontrando adorable al castaño- ¿estás seguro de eso? Porque el chico parece más bien como un niño de 6 años.

-¡No es mi culpa que mis genes me hicieran así!- el pequeño volteó a verlo, un tic en el ojo izquierdo, que solo causó varios ‘Oww’ de parte de los demás.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Ya tenías super oído a esa edad o qué?

-Por eso Bruce dijo que nos veíamos, cabeza de lata- Wade se cruzó de brazos- parece ser que la estúpida bruja solo pudo cambiar nuestra apariencia física, pero no pudo deshacerse de nuestros poderes.

-Ya veo…¿Y cuánto creen que dure esto?

-Supongo que hasta que la bruja levante su maldición- Peter se acercó, seguido de su séquito de adoradores. No podían culparlos, Peter se veía simplemente lindísimo.

-Pues entonces tenemos un problema- Steve entró en ese momento y miró con mucha ternura al pequeño castaño, antes de menear la cabeza y proseguir- la bruja se quedó sin magia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Deadpool se acercó a su novio y trató de espantar a los otros miembros del equipo

[¡Es nuestro baby boy!]

<¡Nuestro adorable Spidey pay!>

-Parece que la fuente de su magia era el cetro, y éste desapareció cuando se completo el hechizo sobre ustedes.

-Cap… ¿estás diciendo que nos quedaremos así?- el castaño no supo porqué, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- no… ¡no quiero!

-¡Petey pay!- el ex-mercenario le levantó en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, tratando de calmarlo- ya, baby boy… todo estará bien… estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de regresarte a ser ese sexy adulto al que tanto me gusta manosear…

[Podemos seguir manoseándolo]

<¿Estás enfermo o qué? ¡Es un niño!>

[Solo de cuerpo, mentalmente es un adulto de 20 años]

<Pero… ahm… ¡Enfermo!>

El castañito siguió llorando, aferrándose al traje de su novio y preocupando a los demás Avengers, que trataban de animarlo.

-¡Strange!- gritó de repente Carol, asustándolos a todos, menos a Peter, que seguía con su llanto- estoy segura que él puede ayudarnos.

-Pero, ¿qué no está en otro plano astral?- preguntó con cierta pena Steve.

-Tiene que regresar, en cuanto esté de vuelta, iremos a consultarlo- la rubia se mostró segura de sus palabras.

-¿Oíste, baby boy? Todo se va a arreglar pronto…

El pequeño solo asintió y se acurrucó entre los brazos del ahora rubio, calmandose un poco.

_______________________

Peter dormía profundamente en la cama, abrazado a una de las almohadas, mientras en el baño, Wade no dejaba de mirarse de arriba a abajo, maravillado con su perfecta piel y su sedoso cabello. Nunca pensó que volvería a verse tan apuesto.

[Es… wow…]

<Seremos unos rompecorazones>

-Nada de eso- frunció el ceño y salió del baño- jamás le haría algo así a mi baby boy.

[Ahora si puede presumirnos a todo mundo]

<¡La pareja de ensueño!>

-Pero… -miró conflictuado al castaño- es un niño. Una relación entre un adulto y un menor no está bien…

[Bromeas, ¿cierto?]

<¡Nosotros no somos unos pervertidos! Bueno, sí, pero pervertidos normales>

[Peter es un adulto, por el gran Rey…]

-Yo… argh… Estoy confundido- Wade se revolvió el cabello, un tanto frustrado

-¿Por qué?- la pequeña voz de Peter llamó su atención, haciéndole sentir un tanto culpable por despertarlo.

-Por nada Petey pay- se sentó en la cama junto a él y acarició su cabello, provocando una adormilada sonrisa en el menor- ¿te he dicho lo lindo que te ves?

-Como mil veces- el pequeño bostezó, frotando sus diminutas manos contra sus enormes ojos, tratando de quitarse el sueño.

Y era verdad, Peter se veía adorablemente pequeño con la enorme playera de Deadpool que su novio le había puesto ni bien regresaron al apartamento. Ésta se le resbalaba por el hombro izquierdo y prácticamente le llegaba a los pies. El mayor sabía que su novio había sido bajito en su infancia, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

-Wade, ¿qué haremos?

-¿Mmm? ¿De qué?

-Con esto del hechizo… digo… es genial que vuelvas a ser tu antes del cáncer, pero…- el castaño suspiró y se sentó en la cama- yo no quiero quedarme como un niño de ocho años, ya pasé por esto una vez y fue más que suficiente…

[Tiene razón, por mucho que nos agrade ser guapos de nuevo, no podemos dejar que nuestro baby boy se quede… así de compacto…]

<¡Sí, ¿cómo va a ser Spiderman con ese cuerpo tan chiquito?!>

-Tranquilo, Petey pay, cabeza de lata y el buen Cap ya están buscando a Strange. Estoy seguro que él arreglará las cosas.

-Eso espero…- el menor soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos- tonto Wade… ¿por qué tenías que hacer enojar a la bruja?

-Ya dije que lo siento- el rubio se dejó caer en la cama y miró fijamente el techo- pero es que así sooooooooy~

-Debería mandarte a dormir al sofá por toda la eternidad- Peter hizo un puchero y se acostó sobre el pecho de Wade- tonto…

-Pero soy tu tontoooo~

-A veces me pregunto por qué

Se quedaron un largo rato así, el sueño venciendo de a poco a Wade, y justo cuando estaba por caer dormido, sintió a Peter levantarse de su pecho. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con su pequeño novio, quien le veía con una tierna sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo y regresó el gesto, suspirando contento cuando las manos de Peter acariciaron sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Wadey…

-Y yo a ti… Petey…-el castaño se inclinó un poco y le besó suavemente en la boca. El contacto no duró ni un segundo, pues de inmediato Wade le separó de él, mirándolo con algo cercano al horror.

-¿Qué?- el chico parpadeó confundido

-¡B-Baby boy! ¡No! ¡Eso no se hace!

-¿Por qué no? ¡Somos novios!

-¡Pero eres un niño!

[¿De nuevo con eso? ¡Solo tiene cuerpo de niño!]

<¡Papa, patata, es lo mismo, está mal!>

[¡Claro que no! ¡Es Petey de quién nos sentimos atraídos, no un niño cualquiera]

-¡Dije que no!- Wade apartó aún más a Peter y se levantó de la cama

-¡Wade! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

El ex-mercenario ni siquiera volteó a ver al castaño, saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación y después del apartamento, azotando la puerta tras él. Peter se quedó estático sobre la cama, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. Wade… lo… lo había rechazado…

Se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a sollozar, el dolor en su pecho siendo insoportable. Una parte de él estaba realmente molesta con Wade por actuar de esa manera, pero otra entendía al mayor. Todo mundo sabía que Deadpool jamás le haría algo a una criatura, ni siquiera besarle en la boca, aunque se tratara de su propio novio.

Tal vez… tal vez era mejor si se iba. Le rompía el alma el pensar que por su culpa, Wade se sentiría incómodo, porque después de todo, mentalmente seguía teniendo 20 años, y lo que más deseaba era ser llenado de besos por su novio en una situación tan estresante. Y eso no cambiaría, tuviera el cuerpo de un mocoso o no.

Se limpió el rostro con la orilla de la camisa y se bajó de la cama. Sería… sería mejor que estuviera lejos de Wade hasta que todo se arreglara… Era obvio que no podrían… mantener su relación en las circunstancias actuales. Jamás se perdonaría si Wade llegara a sentirse como un monstruo sólo porque su nov… solo porque él no podía dejar de sentirse atraído hacia el ex-mercenario.

Con una decisión ya tomada y el alma partiéndosele en dos, tomó una mochila y metió algo de su ropa, su cepillo de dientes, su traje de spiderman y su billetera. Se cambió rápidamente en una de las mudas que Natasha le dio antes de salir de la torre y, sin preocuparse del porqué le quedaba tan bien, salió del apartamento, hacia el único lugar que sabía, sería siempre recibido.

___________________________

[¡Estás sacando de proporciones esto!]

<¡¿Eres un maldito enfermo o qué?!!>

[¡No! ¡Pero tampoco quiero perder a Peter solo por una estupidez]

-¿Te parece una estupidez, Blanca? El que… que me guste un niño- se jaló del cabello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- siempre supe que era un enfermo… pero llegar a este grado…

[¡Maldición, escúchame bien! ¡No te gusta un niño! ¡Te gusta Petey! ¡Lo único que ha cambiado es que es más pequeño, nada más! ¡Los entendería si realmente Peter tuviera la mentalidad de un niño de ocho años! ¡Ahí sí es aprovecharse! Pero esto… Peter sigue sabiendo cómo se hacen los bebés o lo que pasa cuando te besa detrás de la oreja…]

<…>

-Sigue… sigue estando mal…- balbuceó, abriendo los ojos y mirando el piso fijamente.

[¿Sabes qué? Ve y chupa un gato… ya no me importa, pero no me culpes cuando Peter se vaya de nuestras vidas por tu crisis existencial ¡sobre algo que no es!]

<¡Peter no puede irse!>

[Pues lo hará, primero que nada, ¡porque el idiota este lo rechazó! ¿No te has puesto a pensar que esto también es difícil para él? Claro, tú recuperaste tu linda cara y eso, ¿pero él? Está condenado a cursar la primaria de nuevo, a tener que usar un banquito para lavarse los dientes, a esperar otros 8 años para poder encontrar un novio decente…]

-¿Por qué encontrar un novio? ¡Yo soy su novio!

[Según tu crisis moral, no, no lo puedes ser. ¡Así que aguantate!]

<¿Estás diciendo que… que ya no estaremos con Petey? ¿Ya no más comer pizza por la noche mientras vemos películas de bajo presupuesto?  ¿No más dormir con él?>

-No… no poder tomarlo de las manos… o… o abrazarlo cuando tenga pesadillas…

[No, ya nada de eso. Y todo porque no puedes entender la diferencia entre sentir atracción por un niño y sentir amor por tu novio de 20 años que por un hechizo tomó la apariencia de uno]

Wade se mordió los labios y se jaló aún más del cabello hasta sentir dolor, analizando lo que Blanca le dijo. Desde un punto de vista objetivo, su caja tenía razón. No estaba mal besar o tocar a Peter, porque se trataba de un adulto, a final de cuentas. Pero el hecho de que su cuerpo fuera de un niño, le hacía sentir culpable. Negó varias veces y se levantó de la banca que había ocupado durante todo este tiempo. Tal vez… tal vez debía hablar con Peter… contarle cómo se sentía y esperar que el castaño pudiera entenderle y quizá hacerle ver el camino correcto.

Con esa decisión, se encaminó de nuevo a casa.

_________________________

Peter entró sigilosamente a la acogedora casa y con paso ligero, subió a la que había sido su habitación, suspirando con alivio al ver que al menos la cama seguía ahí. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, subió a esta y se hizo bolita en medio, diciéndose que hablaría con tía May a primera hora de la mañana. Pero por ahora, solo quería dormir y olvidar el dolor que le seguía oprimiendo el pecho.

_________________________

Cuando Wade entró al apartamento, de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien. Con el ceño fruncido, recorrió todo el lugar, pero para su preocupación, no encontró a Peter en ningún lado. Blanca solo se rió irónicamente y Amarilla empezó a gritar como histérica, pidiendo, no, exigiendo que fuera a encontrar a su pequeño novio, antes de que algo malo le ocurriera.

-Si yo fuera Petey y mi novio se comportara como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿a dónde iría?- se paseó con desesperación por la sala, dándose de golpes en la cabeza, como siempre que trataba de concentrarse

[… debería dejar que sufrieras, estúpido rubio… Pero también quiero a Peter de vuelta…]

<¡¡¿Nos dirás o qué?!!>

[Sigh… son unos descerebrados… la casa de tía May…]

-¡Cierto!- sin perder tiempo, salió casi volando hacia allá, rezando a Odín porque su novio estuviera allí.

___________________________

Wade escaló con facilidad hasta el segundo piso de la casa y se asomó por la ventana, bailando mentalmente por haber atinado. Abrió el cerrojo de la ventana y entró con cuidado, no queriendo despertar a tía May.

-¿Wade?- el pequeño castaño se sentó en la cama, mirando incrédulo al rubio.

-Baby boy… oh, gracias a todos los autores…- se acercó silenciosamente a la cama y se arrodilló a la orilla de esta- ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¡Me asustaste! ¡Creí que algo malo te había pasado!

-No creí que notarías que me fui- Peter giró el rostro y miró con interés la puerta.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Petey pay? ¡Eres lo más importante para mi, claro que notaría tu ausencia!

El pequeño solo se encogió de hombros, rehusándose a mirarle. Se sentía feliz de que Wade hubiera ido a buscarle, pero también seguía adolorido por el rechazo de hace unas horas.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Ah? ¿Seguro qué?

-¿Seguro que aún te importo? Porque si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste el que se largo de casa así como así… Solo porque…- Peter trató de contener las lágrimas, pero tal parecía que su condición actual lo hacía más propenso a perder el control sobre sus emociones- solo… porque soy… soy más pequeño… Creí que… que siempre me amarías… pero ahora…- sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus pequeñas mejillas, y pequeños hipidos le impidieron seguir

-¡Sweetums!- de inmediato Wade subió a la cama y le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, apegándolo a su pecho- no, baby boy, no llores… ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Te amo más que a las enchiladas y a Bea Arthur juntas! ¡Eres lo más precioso en este horrible mundo para mi! ¡Siempre lo serás!- besó amorosamente su cabello y lo meció de un lado a otro, tratando de calmar su llanto

-¡¿E-entonces por qué… por qué no quieres estar cerca de mi?!

[Punto para mi]

-Cierra la boca, Blanca- siseó el ex-mercenario- Petey… perdón si pareció que no quería estar a tu lado… pero… sabes que…

-Q-qué nunca le harías nado indebido a un niño… ¡lo sé! ¡Pero, Wade… yo no soy un niño!- el llanto de Peter se volvió más amargo, partiéndole el corazón al rubio- … p-pero entiendo si… si prefieres… que estemos separados… mientras se arregla todo esto…- trató de calmarse, pero lo único que conseguía era ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas- p-p-porque yo… no creo ser capaz… de estar contigo y no querer… besarte… u… u otras cosas… que te hagan sentir mal…

Wade miró desconsolado a su novio, quién no paraba de llorar, negando cada una de las palabras que escuchaba. ¿Estar lejos de Peter por quién sabe cuánto maldito tiempo? ¿Dejar que su pobre baby boy siguiera en ese estado solo para no sentirse “culpable”? Blanca tenía razón, era un idiota infeliz que lastimaba a su adorado novio por una estupidez.

-Petey… hey… mírame, amor- con suavidad le tomó del mentón y lo levantó para que ese hermoso par de ojos le viera- te amo… te amo mucho… hechizo del mal o no…- limpió con su pulgar el camino de lágrimas que resbalaba por la mejilla del otro, notando con tristeza como estás seguían cayendo- no importa si eres un pequeño cerdito, una araña de verdad o… o estás atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, atrapado en un traje de rata… jamás me alejaré de ti, ni te negaré nada… ¿y sabes porque?- Peter negó levemente, sin despegar la mirada del mayor- porque eres MI Petey, solo mio… y si quieres un beso… te daré mil más…

Sonrió un poco y se inclinó a dejar un casto beso sobre esos pequeños labios, suspirando contento cuando Peter le correspondió tímidamente. Siguieron besándose sin prisa, inocentemente, hasta que el castaño entreabrió los labios y Wade coló su lengua, gruñendo al saborear las saladas lágrimas que aun resbalaban de los preciosos ojos de su novio. Con cuidado de no romper el obsceno beso, le levantó de la cama y lo sentó sobre su regazo, sintiendo como Peter le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

-Wade… Wade…- el menor se separó un poco, jadeando por la intensidad de aquel beso- no me dejes nunca…

-Nunca, baby boy…- le dio un besito en la nariz y le apretó contra su pecho, sonriendo como un tonto cuando Peter frotó el rostro contra su cuello.

-¿Está bien si dormimos un poco?

-Claro que sí, sweetums- se acomodó mejor en la cama, de tal forma que Peter quedara sobre él- mañana tendremos un largo día explicándole a tía May porque de nuevo mides un metro.

-No creo que… aaaah… le sorprenda demasiado- el pequeño bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, suspirando contento al sentir como Wade limpiaba con cuidado lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas- te amo, Wadey…

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Petey…

Cuando ambos cayeron dormidos, una esponjosa nube de color azul claro apareció de la nada y los cubrió a ambos, para después arremolinarse y tomar la forma de un familiar cetro, que cayó a los pies de la cama, dejando a un Peter de 20 años acurrucarse aún más sobre el cuerpo de un Wade de 30.

 

 


End file.
